Forget Me Not
by Canada'sLittleMapleLover13
Summary: Matt and Alfred are on the run from the Russian army who had attacked their town. Upon that time, Matt meets and befriends an injured teen named Gilbert Beilshmidt. Gil goes to find his missing brother but promises Matt they will meet again. Also US/UK
1. The War

Bloodshed, bodies, and soldiers were everywhere. Matthew Williams, age 10, and Alfred Jones, Matthew's brother age 11, were running through this hell that was once their home. As they ran through the streets, they found a bomb shelter and bolted the door shut behind them just as another bomb was dropped. A while ago they had watched their parents die from a bomb dropped into their neighborhood.

Luckily, Matthew and his brother were out of the house; his brother hanging out with his friends before he was drafted into the army as they were at a surprise war attack. Now, Alfred was wearing camouflage, a helmet, and carrying an ak47 assault rifle protecting him and his brother from any harm. So far they had managed to forcibly kill 2 enemy soldiers. Luckily, one of them was carrying a sniper gun, now belonging to Matthew for protection.

They stayed there for a while before Alfred found it clear as he ran across the street to a convenience store, luckily stocked and still intact. Alfred grabbed what he could find and ran back to the shelter before the enemy soldiers saw him. Matthew watched with the hatch open no little more than an inch, as four Russian enemy soldiers marched past, congratulating each other at how many American soldiers and innocent families they had killed. The thought made Matthew want to vomit.

Suddenly, after the soldiers had left, Matthew heard a yelp come from outside. As he looked out, he saw a teen with red eyes and white hair clambering along the ground with a gash in his leg. Matthew gasped as he saw the sight of this strange man being chased by six Russians. Matthew felt feelings for him immediately and was angered by the soldiers. He opened the hatch just a little more and snuck the end of his sniper gun out, aiming at the Russian soldiers. Taking a deep breath, he fired six shots, all of them hitting their targets.

His brother stood dumbfounded behind him as Matthew opened the hatch fully and jumped out sprinting over to the injured teen. Bending down to help him, the strange teen just stared at Matthew before letting himself be taken by him back to their base. When getting back, Alfred yelled, "Dude; you probably just gave all the Russian soldiers our hiding spot!" Matthew rolled his eyes and started tending to the injured teen. Said injured teen looked at Matthew confused and said, "Who are you 'cause that was frickin' awesome!"

Matthew blushed, now knowing what this feeling was toward the mysterious teen; it was love. Matthew wrapped the teen's leg and answered, "I'm Matthew Williams… Who are you?" The silver haired teen smirked and answered, "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." His smile quickly faded as he remembered something, or rather someone, important. Standing up, with some trouble, he said, "Has anyone seen mein bruder? He's blonde with bright blue eyes; he has a German accent, and is really tall." Matthew and Alfred looked at each other before looking to the ground. Alfred perched his gun against the wall sitting back in one of the chairs they "borrowed" from a hardware store.

Alfred sighed as Matthew just kept looking down sadly. Seeing as he had no other choice he answered, "Yeah we saw 'im. He was in terrible shape all bloodied bruised and broken being dragged by a few Russians. Sorry man…" Gilbert's face paled and he stood up about to go back outside but another blast threw him off balance, and into Matthew's lap. Gilbert looked up at the Canadian's face and realized he hadn't had a regular childhood either. The Canadian's eyes were a blue- violet that were full of life but dull with sadness and he had honey colored shoulder length curly hair that was now covered in soot. The boy's glasses were broken and dirty and immediately Gilbert felt a twang of pity for the poor kid.

Gilbert fell in love instantly with the Canadian. He got up and gazed down at Matthew sadly before opening the hatch. Just before he left, he whispered to Matthew, "I promise we will meet again Matthew." And with that he was off to look for his brother Ludwig.


	2. Unexpected Meetings

It had been five years since that mini attack from the Russians but Matthew would never forget the day due to his mysterious love for a teen he had saved those many years ago. Matthew roamed the halls and with a picture of the teen he drew, Matt walked into History and sat down quietly.

Ms. Braginski walked in with another student. When Matthew looked at the new student he almost cried out in joy. It was _him. _Gilbert Beilschmidt. The one he saved during the war; his first and only true love.

Ms. Kat stood in front of the class and introduced the new student, "Everyone, this is Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany-" she was interrupted by Gilbert saying, "Prussia; not Germany. There's a difference."

Ms. Kat continued, "Sorry Gilbert, Prussia; anyways Mr. Beilschmidt, please take your seat. I suggest next to Mr. Williams back there. You're going to need him if you want to catch up." With that she pointed to Matthew who was sitting in the back daydreaming out the window.

Gilbert looked at the boy whose name rang a bell in his memory but he couldn't quite remember. He shrugged and walked to Matthew, sitting down in the desk next to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey Kid; do I know you?"

The teen jumped and spun around looking at him he answered, "You don't remember me do you…" Matthew looked down, averting his violet- blue eyes to his desk, he said, "I'm Matthew; Matthew Williams. My brother and I saved you in the Russian attack. After fixing your leg, you left to find your brother. But before you left, you'd promised me we'd meet again…" he finished.

Gilbert remembered that cute kid now. He had the same haircut only a little longer and cleaner than before and that little fly away curl was always in his face. Gilbert went to brush it out of the kid's face but Matthew slapped it away fast. "Don't touch that!" Matthew said blushing. Gilbert stared at Matthew before shrugging.

There was an awkward silence and Matthew cleared his throat, "So… did you ever find your brother?" Gilbert thought and replied, "Yeah the Russians were keeping him hostage. So I went in there and kicked some ass saving my Bruder." Matthew sighed relieved, "That's good, I'm happy you finally found Ludwig."

Gilbert just gaped at him. "How did you remember me and bruder?" he asked. Matthew blushed, "I've met your brother and I have a picture of you." He pulled out the picture of Gilbert he had drawn 4 years ago. Gilbert stared, "Dude you drew that from seeing me just once?" Quietly, Matthew replied, "Yeah….."

They were interrupted by the bell signaling for lunch. Everyone rushed out to the café to get something to eat and hang out with their friends to gossip about who's going out with whom and other random crap Matthew didn't care about.


	3. Meeting New and sadly old Faces

As they talked during lunch it seemed that after Gilbert had found his brother Ludwig, he stayed with him in Germany. Ludwig was fine after all, saying that the Russians had feared to kill him because of his "awesomeness". Matthew gladly listened with happiness at the thought of his one love Gilbert being all right, especially right in front of his eyes.

He smiled at the Albino who was going on about how his awesomeness saved the day. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Gilbert said, "Hey Birdie, do you know my friends Tonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy?" Matthew looked up, "B- birdie? Anyways um… Francis is my cousin but I don't know who this 'Tonio' is." Gil just looked shocked and replied, "You've gotta meet Antonio! He's the best!" With that, he stood up and grabbed Matthew's wrist dragging him over to another table. "Hey guys! This is my awesome friend Mattie. He's the one who helped me find Luddy," he exclaimed.

A boy with a dark tan and short brown hair stood up, "Hi Mateo, I'm Antonio. This here," gestures to a boy sitting down pouting with the same type of hair but a curl emitting from the left side of his head; "is Lovi, mi tomito." The boy, Lovino, stood up, "My name is Romano and I'm not your little tomato dammit!" With that, he sat back down and continued to pout. The Spaniard, Antonio, just chuckled and sat back down next to Romano.

Gilbert just continued with the introduction of all his friends at the table. He pointed to a boy similar to Romano but had copper hair and a curl on the right side of his head, "This is Feliciano, Romano's brother. He's a really fun guy!" Feliciano stood up, "Ve~ hi I'm Feliciano, or you could just call me Feli. Either one is fine!"

Gilbert continued, "Oh Birdie, this is my less awesome bruder Ludwig; I call him 'West'. He's the one I awesomely saved!" Ludwig just sighed and stood up, "Ja, I'm Ludwig; nice to meet you. Bruder has told me a lot about how you saved his sorry "awesome" ass." Thus he sits back down as Gilbert utters "Nonsense!" over and over.

Matthew just chuckled as he watched Gil's antics. Gil was acting just like he used to. After Gil's short tantrum, he continued, "This is Roderick; he's a smart ass rich guy." Roderick just nodded his head in Matthew's direction. A girl with hazel nut colored hair and green eyes stood up, "I'm Elizaveta. Most people just call me Liz. Say, you're pretty cute." At this, she sat back down. Matthew blushed; he'd never been called cute.

"Hey Birdie, stay away from that crazy lady. She has creepy interests…" Gilbert said as he shuddered at the thought. Matthew just nodded and looked to the last member of the group, his cousin Francis. Francis's expression lit up while Matthew's just paled as he awkwardly said, "Ah… Bonjour Francis…" Francis stood up and hugged the Canadian with a smile, "Oh mon petit Mathieu! It has been so long since I last saw you non?"

Oh. Crap.


	4. Love Antics

Poor little Matthew was now being crushed to death by Francis's hug failing at trying to push him off. Gilbert walked over and pulled Francis off the now gasping Matthew. Francis looked at Gilbert then at his cousin then back before leaning toward Gilbert, "You have taken a liking to mon petit Mathieu non? Since when has this happened?"

Gilbert looked at Francis and replied, "Ever since he saved my ass from the Russians duh; where have you been French fry?" At the insult, Francis pouted before turning to Matthew, "Mon petit Mathieu, you love mon ami Gilly non? You should ask him out."

Matthew blushed and replied, "B- but I don't think he thinks of me that way eh…" _Gosh this kid is so cute; if he weren't my cousin I would take him right here right now! _Francis thought then he said to Matthew, "I think he does Mathieu; but just give it some time with him oui?"

Matthew nodded and turned back to talking with Roderich and Lovino. _I _must_ get these two together for the power of l'amour cannot be ignored! This means I'll need Antonio and Elizaveta's help… sadly._ Francis thought.

The Frenchman looked around the table quickly before spotting Antonio and Elizaveta. Calling their attention both looked up and followed Francis outside under the tree. Francis looked around before turning to the other two.

He said, "Toni, Liz; I have a challenge for you. Get mon Gilbert and mon petit Mathieu together oui? I'm counting on both of you! They're both obviously helpless in love and l'amour must never be ignored!" Francis finished.

Elizaveta smiled her nose bleeding about the thought of the two boys together. She wiped her nose and answered, "Correct! I'll take care of Matthew while you Antonio take care of our helpless fool Gilbert."

The Spaniard just nodded and replied, "Si! Understood Franny!" and smiled as they all walked back into the cafeteria. Gilbert gave Francis a quizzical look but he waved it off. This was going to be fun.

Matthew was so confused when Francis walked out with Elizaveta and Antonio. He looked to his cousin as he walked back in with them all three smiling; Francis just smiled and waved the questioning look off.

Oh well, he'll just ask any of them. But Elizaveta kind of scared him so maybe he would just ask Antonio. Yeah, that's what he'd do… Matthew turned to Antonio but the bell rang as soon as he did.

Matthew sighed… now to go to History, he didn't like the subject but the teacher was friendly. Yeah, the teacher was intimidating but he was nice to Matthew and he noticed Matthew.

He walked into History quietly and smiled at the teacher, Mr. Braginski, who smiled back. "Hello, Matvey; please sit down and we can begin class da?" Mr. Braginski said with a smile. Matthew nodded and sat down at his desk pulling out his notebook.

He always tried his hardest in History and got decent grades; so he just started copying down the notes on the board while Mr. Braginski started the lesson.

Soon, the bell rang and Matthew gathered his papers to go to his final class of the day; P.E. Oh, goodie; Matthew always hated gym because he would be made fun of for looking so weak when he was actually, most likely as strong if not stronger than them from playing hockey.

He sighed and made his way to the lockers, only to be slammed into one of them by the school bully, Carlos Eduardo. "Hey, Alfred; you owe me punk. Where's my 50 bucks?" he asked angrily.

Matthew whimpered slightly and replied, "I- I'm not Alfred; I'm his twin, Matthew…" Carlos asked angrily, "How do I know you're not lying?" "Because Alfred has shorter hair and is louder eh…" Carlos looked at Matthew with a blank stare before dropping him to the floor and lowly walking out into the gym.

Matthew just sighed and sat there against the lockers for a while before deciding that he'd eventually have to leave to go home. After missing gym, he walked to his locker to get his books for the homework. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother Alfred. Sighing, he turned around and smiled at him, "Hey Al… what's up?"

Alfred grinned happily, "Hey Mattie!" he practically yelled. He just flinched back lightly and smiled, keeping his calm Matthew said, "Hi… so what do you want?" Alfred smiled, "When we get home can you make me pancakes?" Matthew sighed, "I guess I could, so sure why not."

Alfred cheered, "Yeah bro! Thanks, and I'm gonna invite Iggy ta try your pancakes and syrup!" Matthew looked at his brother, "And _why _does he have to come over?" Alfred replied, "Because he's a British dude who doesn't know how to cook and needs to learn by my lil' bro!" slapping his twin on the back.

Matthew rolled his eyes but agreed, only because Arthur _couldn't _cook for his life. The Canadian nodded and his American brother just squealed, ("it wasn't a squeal it was a cry of happiness! Heroes don't squeal!")He hugged his brother before tromping off out the school, most likely looking for the Englishman.

Once again he was left alone. As he walked out of the school, Gilbert came up to him, "hey Birdie, wanna hang out?" Matthew smiled at the nickname and blurted, "Yeah so you want to come over? I'm making pancakes for my brother and his friend Arthur."


End file.
